Final Destination Death is Reborn
by Arche Atomic
Summary: The more death kills it gets powerful and cruelful,as like everyone who's tries to beat death failed. What will happen when the Apocalypse take place at a block party.
1. Chapter 1

_**Final Destination Death is Reborn**_

_4th of July_

_**Heather Lee**_

Heather Lee was at her friends block party Kristina Alonso along with her boyfriend Joshua King.

Hearther didn't know what to feel like at her first party she was invited to with high school seniors. But all morning she's been having all weird feelings like something is watching her.

"Heather are you okay,you been acting weird all day". Heather looks weird at Kristina not for long into her bestfriend Wendy Kazume a Asian chick who is have Thoi and American.

"Kristina its nothing,i'm just not me today but maybe me will return if i start to have fun sense Wendy is here". All of a sudden a mini-earthquake just happen scarying have of the party guest to death.

Wendy-"MAN,i am getting sick of these mini-quakes its been happening for a while"

Kristina-"sometimes i get the feeling that these mini-earthquakes are a warning of something coming.

Than a group fight broke out in the street between the boys with one of the girls helping Carly Bell a bipola teen who likes to fight along side with her gangbanging boyfriend Tommy White who was in jail.

Kristina-"so middle school"

Heather than see's a boy Marco Ortiz a italian teen who is pick on because he is gay. Right now he is being jumped by the football team.

"I'm going to go stop this" Kristina said "Kristina i think we shouldn't get involved" Wendy respones. "Wendy not get involved that is just not right getting beat up because of your sex"

Another mini-earthquake erupted with one of the party guest pissing there pants.

Wendy-"now thats something you don't see everyday"

By very close to Kristina's neighberhood was a express way very pack with traffic.

On the otherside of the block stands Katy Collins a shy well outstanding girl who is very beautiful but at with least friends. Katy was invited to the party by the captian of the team Jeremy Sherlock a cruel popular football jock.

Heather-"i hope Katy doesn't stay with Jeremy"

Wendy-"he's a hoe no matter what people say,Heather you want to go dance"

Heather felt alittle wind blowing her hair but a newspaper appear out of nowhere showing 45 people killed in a earthquake in france she turned the page 300 where killed in Africa earthquake 1500 Killed in Africa.

"Wendy did you ever hear about these earthquakes lately"

Wendy-"yea,you didn't"

Heather-"you know what lets go dance.

Wendy can see Marco and Kristina in the backround sitting on the porch.

The fireworks begin have of the party crowd screaming.

After 7 fire works there a big one pops out but blows up in some kind of strange way. During the fire works nobody doesn't know that theres a gas leak forming a big puddle with starts to slid around houses.

Heather-"Wendy you smell gas it smells like its getting bigger"

Wendy-"of course its gas from people cooking stop acting like a fucking goody to shoes and have fun"

Heather-"your such a bitch for a bestfriend you know that"

Wendy-"Heather i'm sorry but your to much worrying about things the earthquakes this is suppose to party of death this summer"

Than another fire pops out but it doesn't blow up it comes straight down to the crowd towards Carly than it blows up in her face blowing her head off her body.

The crowd screams and starts to run than another fire cracker pops out,Katy falls being kicked all over the party crowd leaving her injured than the fire sparks came down. Beside her was gas.

As the sparks touch the gas Katy catches fire.

Katy-"AAAAAAAAAA"

Katy jumps up running into her boyfriends truck than blows up causing flames to spread and burn have of the crowd to death and some of the houses starts to blow up.

Joshua abandons Kristina for his own safety but while running he snaps his leg falling on the ground busting his head opened seeing the flames launching to a house and blows up with a tv flying out landing own Joshua's head shocking him to death causing more flames.

Heather and Wendy runs towards Kristina's house than a earthquake took places making the flames worse even shattering the ground reaching in the express way traffic causing a explosion impact lending the cars flying in the air landing into the block where Heather,Wendy,Marco,Kristina and Jeremy are still standing.

The the cars crushing the party people to death.

Jeremy is seen standing by his girlfriend Katy's corpse crying.

Than earthquake gets worse. The ground starts to collsape with every singe person falling in the dark whole to their deaths below everything starts to brake apart falling into the ground the houses starts to collapse falling through the ground.

Kristina runs towards Heather and Wendy to try and help them but the ground brakes in front of her making Kristina trip into the whole holding on the edge of the ground.

Kristina-"HELP ME"

The earthquake stops but leaving Kristina holding on for dear life. Wendy goes and tries to help her but then the house Marco at explose killing him blowing Wendy into the whole.

Heather-"WENDY NO", Kristina hold on"

Kristina-"i can't"

Kristina cried. Then Kristina falls to her death below leaving Jeremy and Heather the last surviviors.

Heather and Jeremy stairring at each other in fear wondering what will happen next.

Heather trips on a bottle cape falling on the edge of the whole but Jeremy acts he runs towards the edge and helps Heather up to safety than the earthquake begins again brake the ground between Heather and Jeremy.

Again the ground collapse this time Jeremy falls into the whole leaving Heather the last survivior standing.

Then a big explosion erupt in the express way causing a forrest fire.

Heather-"is this juggement day"

Then at the beach not far from Heather was starts to farm a big wave comming on the surface destroying everything.

Heather than backs into a car seeing the waves charging for her.

As Heather backs up in tears she brakes her heal and falls back into a empty bottle beer cutting through her head with her brains coming out.

Heather-"AHAHAHAHAH"

_**The Vision**_

Heather turns back into reailty with tears.

Kristina-"Heather are you okay you've been acting weird all day"

Kristina-"are you okay why are you crying"

Heather-"We have to get out of here"

Heather starts to freak out and goes insane. Wendy shows up to come her down even Joshua.

Carly rushes between them.

Carly-"Ho what the fuck is your problem"

Heather-"ITS GOING TO BE A EARTHQUAKE"

Carly grabs Heathers hair and yanked it real hard.

Carly-"look slut you need to come the fuck down"

Heather than grabs a wine bottle off the ground and hits Carly with it making her bleed.

Heather-"fuck you"

Heather rushes out the block to her car and drives up the mountain and cries but the people who died in her vision followed her to the mountain.

Jeremy-"Heather what the fuck is your problem.

Then it the earthquake started.

Katy fell to the ground and brakes her ankle

Wendy can see from the mountain the people at the block party are falling through the ground,and everything is getting pursued by the fire and earthquake.

Kristina-"Oh my god"

Than a car came tumbling down from another rold from atop of the mountain towards Kristina but Marco puches her out the way and he gets killed!

Wendy-"AHAHAHAHAH

With the whole group in shock,Jeremy was more worried about Katy.

Carly-"oh my god"

Wendy cries.

Heather faints in tears.

Than it fades into white

As the group watch the horror disaster happening to all there friends but more scared as they see a big giant water waving approaching the block unable to reach the mountain.

(**The story doesn't end yet if i get futher reviews i'll continue it**)


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 weeks later**_

Heather stay in her room forever after doomsday. Heather and her friend Wendy move to New York together with Wendy parents not getting sick of eating Asian food every night.

Although Wendy was Asian she never like Asian food Thoi ,Chinese,or Japanese. You name it she doesn't eat.

Heather barely ate with her mother,father,and baby brother dead from the earthquake which leads to Heather listening to one song Natalie Merchant _My skin_.

Heather was asleep in her bedroom dreaming when her and her family where alive at the summer beach. Heather is holding her baby brother while her mom and dad play in the water than a earthquake happens like at the block party. Than it stopped.

The beach look like a abandon ghost town,the water turned into a scary color black. Heather baby brother still sitting in her hands with his skin truly pale and in eternal sleep.

Her parents were gone like vanish the clouds where grey and black. Than to big giant green horror eyes appear in the sky inches between the clouds and ocean looking directly at Heather.

Heather-"AHAHAHAHAHAH"

Heather screams than she faints and wakes up in her room heart beating so fast.

_**France**_

Carly was invited on a trip with her new boyfriend Brandon a well successful boy and god heart warming at that.

Carly right know is in the middle of trying to change her.

Carly-"(its amazing that god didn't kill me off,but why am i alive.


End file.
